So Complicated
by Kris721
Summary: Song fic.  Scarlett has feelings for Duke.  Is she ready to tell him?


So Complicated

By Kris Moyer

Disclaimer: This is a song fic using "So Complicated" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson as inspiration. I think this is a perfect Duke and Scarlett song and I am so happy to have gotten this story bug in my head to fit the song (even though it popped into my head at 3am on a weekday!). I do not own the characters of Scarlett and Duke either. I am surprised I have written 2 stories so close together after not writing for years and I hope to continue writing about my favorite couple.

Scarlett checked the clock on the wall and was annoyed the meeting was taking so long. She rested her head on her hand which was the only thing propping it up. Hawk sat down and Duke took command of the room. Her interested peaked and she sat up a little straighter at the change of speaker. She tried so hard to listen to what he had to say but she was too lost in her own thoughts about the blond hair commanding officer. She sat back in her chair drinking in his handsome features, his blue eyes so intense on the matter at hand. His eyes fell upon hers and he stopped speaking and took great strides from the front to where she was sitting. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand with him and he wrapped her in a kiss. The rest of the core team members hollered and clapped and suddenly were gone from the room. Duke scooped her up in his arms and laid her upon the conference table. He started to unbutton his shirt when the scene drifted away and Scarlett felt someone nudge her. She realized Duke was still at the front of the room and everyone was listening and nodding to what he had to say. She tilted her head to the left to see Lady Jaye looking at her with wide eyes. It was obvious Jaye had noticed her daydreaming and was the one that brought her back to earth. Jaye slid a pad of paper in front of Scarlett with a note reading "Don't stare at Duke like he's a meal".

**I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
Is written all over my face,**

Scarlett realized her mouth was partially open and a small drop of drool had formed at the corner of her lips. She quickly shook herself out of any remnants of her day dream. She hoped Duke hadn't seen her in the daze. She took her pen in her hand ready to take notes when Duke concluded the meeting. Scarlett realized she had missed all of the information.

"So was he naked?" Jaye asked as they left the meeting together.

"What?" Scarlett stopped not sure what Jaye was talking about.

"Duke, in your day dream…was he naked?" Jaye asked again.

"I wasn't day dreaming…" Scarlett blurted

"Please, I'm surprised you didn't drool all over your notes," Jaye jabbed.

"Yeah, my notes," Scarlett replied waving her blank note pad.

"So was he naked?" Jaye asked a third time. Scarlett hit her with her pad. Jaye raised her eyebrow.

"Let's just say you nudged me before the good part." Scarlett glared playfully at her friend. At that moment she felt someone touch her shoulder and knew instantly who it was. His touch felt different than anyone else's. Her whole body suddenly felt warm and content. She turned to face him and again his lips were moving but she could only concentrate on his touch, how his hand remained on her shoulder, and how good it made her feel. She nodded at something he said and then felt coldness as he took away his hand. Jaye started nudging her down the hallway.

**  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
The way that old friends do,  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just make me come unglued,**

"Do you know what you just agreed to?" Jaye asked as they continued slowly down the hall. Scarlett shook her head. "You just agreed to help Duke go over intelligence reports in his quarters tonight."

"I did?" Scarlett blinked. Her head felt foggy.

"Girl, you've got it bad." Jaye shook her head.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" she asked still trying to get her head out of the clouds.

"Yes, and he said it would probably take a few hours so dress comfortably, sweats or something." Jaye relayed the conversation that her friend had no recollection of. Scarlett closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of when Duke touched her. She opened her eyes and then thought of her friend Duke that she was having these absolute inappropriate day dreams and feelings about. He was her best friend. She could share anything with him. She knew her secrets were safe with him and he wouldn't judge her. Her head screamed that he was taboo, but her heart screamed equally loud that she loved him.

**  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,  
Is it fact or fiction, the way I feel for you.  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated.**

"Come on, any slower and a turtle will be helping Duke with those reports." Jaye linked her arm with Scarlett's and pulled her the rest of the way down the hallway. She didn't notice a piece of paper fall from her other hand.

Duke had been watching them walk down the hallway and wondered what was up with them. He almost found it comical how Lady Jaye was escorting Scarlett down the hallway. He saw a piece of paper drop from Lady Jaye's hand. He jogged over to retrieve it. He scanned it over and saw notes from the meeting. In the margin he found an especially interesting note that contained his name in it but had nothing to do with the information presented at the meeting.

It was dinner time and Lady Jaye and Scarlett met up for dinner. Scarlett had had a couple of sparring classes in the afternoon while Jaye had had a few more intensemeetings with Hawk, Flint, and Duke. Both girls got their meals and headed for a small table to trade stories about the day. Lady Jaye didn't really want to talk about anything other than Scarlett, Duke, and the night of reports.

"So what are you going to wear?" Lady Jaye asked taking a bite of the meatloaf.

"Wear to what?" Scarlett asked taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"To Duke's…when you do the reports?" Lady Jaye reminded her friend.

"Oh, yeah…almost forgot…" Scarlett pretended like it had slipped her mind.

"Yeah, and that's why Bazooka was able to pin you…because you were so focused during your class. I'm sure you weren't thinking about Duke at all." Lady Jaye rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, so I was a little preoccupied thinking about intelligence reports. Bazooka just caught me at a good time." Scarlett shrugged.

"Duke was naked." Lady Jaye assumed what Scarlett had been thinking when Bazooka pinned her.

"No, not completely." Scarlett sucked in her breath like she was mad that her day dream had been interrupted again," I haven't really thought about what to wear. I'll probably just wear my uniform." She changed the subject.

"Oh, no you're not. Duke has been talking to me about tonight every chance he got today. Apparently he took your day dreaming as not feeling well. He is worried you're going to cancel." Scarlett eyed her friend curiously. "And apparently he's also very curious as to what you are going to wear." Lady Jaye dangled the piece of gossip in front of Scarlett.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Scarlett asked

"He sort of said it to himself when he thought no one was listening, or that no one could hear him." She smiled proudly at being like a detective.

**  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips,**

"Jaye, are you sure about all this?" Scarlett asked warily. She really didn't want this to be a big joke at her expense. Just then Flint and Duke walked into the cafeteria. Scarlett caught Duke's gaze and her heart skipped a beat. He stopped, smiled, and gave a little wave before Flint gave him a push on the arm.

"Shana, I wouldn't trick you about this. I know how much he means to you…And I know you mean a lot to him. Flint says he's always talking about you…" Lady Jaye could see the uncertainty in her friend's eyes. She had to do some damage control before Scarlett changed her mind about helping with the intelligence reports.

"The signs are here, Scarlett. Duke likes you. If you don't see them, I'm sorry, but I do. He's crazy about you. He's always trying to find reasons to come to the suite or eat meals with you."

"We're friends. He doesn't need a reason to visit the suite or to eat a meal with me."

"Have you thought about the possibility that he might want to be more than friends?" Jaye asked. At that minute Flint had come over and taken a seat with them like he knew he was needed.

"Do you think you could do something about Mr. Tight-Ass tonight?" Flint asked as a 'hello'. Both women looked at him crazily.

"I've never seen him like this. I feel like I could tap his head with a hammer and he would just crack to pieces. He's so nervous." Flint continued.

"Nervous about what?" Scarlett asked continuing to eat. Flint looked at her like she had two heads.

"Oh, I dunno…you in his quarters." Flint answered like it was obvious.

"I've hung out there a bunch of times before and this time is for work. I think we'll be fine." Scarlett sighed.

"Are you for real? Have you ever heard of Duke looking over intelligence reports in his quarters with anyone else?"

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean…" Scarlett began.

"Oh, yes it does," both Lady Jaye and Flint agreed.**  
**

**They say I'm more than just a friend,  
They say I must be blind,**

"Ok, now y'all made me nervous." Scarlett began to wring the napkin with her hands.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with him, just do enough to take the edge off. I can't take it; he doesn't even laugh at my jokes." Flint begged. Lady Jaye threw a roll at him.

"Go away, you're not helping." She hissed. Flint surrendered and got up. Scarlett watched him go back to where Duke was eating.

"Ignore him. He can be an ass sometimes." Lady Jaye shook her head at how insensitive Flint was.

"Try all of the time." Scarlett corrected.

"It might seem that way, but he has his moments." Lady Jaye smiled thinking of how happy Flint made her. "Anyway, about tonight, don't get nervous or anxious. Just focus on Duke and your friendship, and if you want more and he wants more things will fall into place. It might not be tonight. It might not be tomorrow. What will be, will be."

"I'll just go in, ready to work on reports. No expectations." Scarlett replied like a personal mantra.

"I think I know what you should wear." Lady Jaye smiled. She and Scarlett cleaned up their table and headed back to their suite. As they headed out, Scarlett thought she felt Duke's eyes on her and sure enough when she took a quick glance his way, they were.

**Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
From the corner of your eye,**

Scarlett approached Duke's quarters hesitantly and knocked on the door before her nerves got the best of her. She kept telling herself to relax, but these feelings inside her were so intense she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep them under wraps for much longer. She tugged on the form fitting tank top with spaghetti straps that Jaye had let her borrow along with light weight sweat pants that rested on her hips. On the back of her pants was the phrase "YO JOE" in white letters. Both shirt and pants were camouflage colored. It was a look that Lady Jaye declared "was sexy, not slutty" on Scarlett.

Duke opened the door wearing a black tank top and grey mesh shorts. Scarlett wondered if her eyes would ever see something as glorious as this ever again.

"Hey, come in," Duke greeted and led her over to the small living room which had piles upon piles of file folders on the floor.

"I'm glad you took my advice and wore something comfortable," Duke eyed her whole appearance, "I think it's going to be a long night." He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch and he walked away and returned with two glasses of coke.

"I have plenty so if you run out, there is more." Duke smiled as he took a seat in the chair parallel to the couch. They both picked up files and began to compile information.

A few hours into the job, Scarlett glanced over at Duke who was staring at her. She quickly darted her eyes back to her work. She had noted that he had been doing more staring than reading….but maybe Duke thought she wasn't reading fast enough…so she sped through the rest of her report. At the end, she glanced up secretly again and saw that Duke was still watching her. She took a deep breath and thought about the ways Lady Jaye had suggested to gage Duke's interest in her. While pretending to still be reading she stretched and pulled at the elastic band that held her hair in a ponytail. With a few short tugs it came out and her hair tumbled onto her shoulders.

She glanced at him and saw his body shift awkwardly as he let out a breath sounding like he had been holding it in for minutes. That was the kind of reaction she had been hoping for.

**Oh it's so confusing I wish you'd just confess,**

"Are you ok?" she asked taking another file innocently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh, think I need another cold drink, how about you?" Duke managed to speak. He was a little startled that Scarlett had caught him not working.

"Sure, thanks." She smiled and handed her glass to him. When he came back, he handed Scarlett her glass and took a long drink from his.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you about." Duke replied.

"Oh?" Scarlett answered intrigued.

"Yeah, Lady Jaye dropped this paper earlier and there is a little side note on it….something about me being a meal?" Duke produced the paper from the morning meeting. Scarlett felt the crimson rise from her chest up her neck and into her face like a suffocating vine.

"Well, I had been talking about being hungry…"Scarlett tried to come up with some reasonable excuse for the writing.

"So you were imagining I was like a pizza or something?" Duke asked amused.

"No, more like a hamburger…" Scarlett nervously went along, happy that her fake excuse seemed to be working.

"Well, I am pretty beefy." Duke smiled flexing at all different angles like in the muscle competitions. Scarlett laughed a good hearty laugh. This is what she loved about him. He had a great sense of humor and could always make her laugh. She realized there was no going back now, she loved him and she needed him in her life as more than just a friend, but as the laughter died down she wondered what his feelings were, and if they weren't the same…how would she cope?

**But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes.**

"I think we should call it a night. We've gotten through enough of these to give a semi decent report to Hawk in the morning." Duke sighed after the 'beefy' comment.

"Yeah, I don't think I could look at another one of these even if it was…" Scarlett trailed off not knowing what to say.

"A hamburger?" Duke finished continuing the joke.

"Very funny." Scarlett pursed her lips as she got up. Duke walked her to the door.

"Thanks for coming, really." Duke smiled and took his finger and gently traced a line down one of her arms. She hoped he hadn't seen her shiver from the goose bumps his touch gave her.

"Anytime." Scarlett smiled and turned to face the door to head out. She had her hand on the door knob and froze. Was this how she wanted the night to end?

**It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh, I want you to know,  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated.**

**I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,**

She whirled around to find herself face to face with Duke. She leaned her back against the door to get a few more centimeters of space between them.

"Conrad…" Scarlett trailed off absolutely ready to burst.

**What do I do?**

"Shana…" Duke wavered. She flew towards him and threw her arms around him. Before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him. It was deep and hard and just full of all the emotion she had been carrying around with her.

**  
Should I say it,  
Should I tell you how I feel,  
Oh I want you to know,  
But then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.**

She continued pressing her lips against his, even though she could feel her need for more oxygen was coming soon. She snaked one hand up Duke's back and stroked the back of his neck. As much as she hated to do it, she parted from him. They were both panting slightly. For a few seconds they stood apart, leaving the air heavy between them. Scarlett had just enough time to wonder if Duke was going to reject her when he pulled her to him with the same force she had just exerted on him. He ran his hand through her hair and held her head tightly in place, forcing their lips and tongues to meet again and again.

The waves of pleasure rolling over Scarlett's body were enough to send her to her knees, knocking over piles of files. Duke fell to his knees with Scarlett as their lips refused to let each other go. Before they knew it, they were both on the ground with files strewn all around them with each kiss sending an electric current through them. Finally, they both sat up, happy and emotionally drained.

"Shana, I didn't know you felt this way. I wanted you to; I've wanted you to feel for so long." Duke gently rested his forehead against hers.

"I've wanted to be more than friends; I just didn't know how you would feel….how you would react. It's been complicated." Scarlett admitted.

"I didn't want to be rejected." Duke added.

"I didn't want to lose you." Scarlett replied.

"I think we're on the same page now." Duke nodded.

"I think I like this page." Scarlett smiled as they drew in for another kiss.

"Wait, until you see what's on the next page. You'll love it even more than this" Duke replied as they celebrated their new found feelings.


End file.
